Self Evaluation
The following are the self evaluations of each team-member, based on how they believe the project turned out. Lucas' Evaluation As a general statement, I'll say that the work on the wiki was a group effort for the most part (I may have been pulling a bit of extra weight) and Alex and I worked together as a team quite well. When I was unable to do something, he'd always do it in my stead, and whenever I needed information he'd get it for me. I did a lot of visual and aesthetic work, but Alex was the person behind the scenes collecting the data for me to put into knowledge, as you might put it. Because of this, the time management was spread out quite effectively and we got things done on time. Admittedly, the changing of wiki mediums was a setback at first, but we still got it done on time and managed to convert everything over smoothly. Once we were up and rolling, we kept going until it was done at a steady pace through both of our efforts. As shown by the effective use of time, the two of us worked together fairly well, we both took time off when we needed it, and we both got to work when it needed to be done, making sure we were both always working at full efficiency. This led to a lot of communication (mostly while not working) between us two which can be seen in the peer assessment we did. Reflecting back on getting things done on time, it's evident that as a team, Alex and I worked effectively and efficiently through the communication between us and work efficiency. For a team effort, I'd say that we did pretty well on this assessment task. We met most of the criterias and filled out pretty much everything that needed to be done. The place where I think it's lacking, is in the navigation of the website (a few bugs that are beyond my control) and the level of detail in some areas of the topics we covered. Aside from that, I believe it was a solid effort. Alex's Evaluation Through out the assessment task Lucas and I worked well. Work was completeled close to when we had set for it to be done or even sometime before. Where I lacked knowledge in coding and the general aspects of creating and maintaining a wiki, Lucas exceled. When information was needed I delivered, most athstetics were done by Lucas. Whilst he did work coding and editing images for the wiki, I was behind the scenes making sure he had the right information and data to put up. Time managment needed to be upheld a bit better, but on a whole deadlines were met and standards we kept at a high. My classwork ethnic needed to be better. Lucas carried the team too much, and I regret not understanding the course enough to have some input into what did and did not go into the wiki. As we progressed through the term I began to grasp the concepts more and started to give more effective advice. Though i may not have helped much, Lucas made sure I knew what needed to be done and what he needed me to do for him, I did many spell checks as a backup (not that Lucas needed it that much). Lucas would bounce ideas off me and i would give feedback and I would bounce ideas off me and he would correct me and point me in the right direction. Lucas' work ethnic was excelent and helped the both of us extraordinarily. Whilst I had little faith in myself that I as a person would be able to hold up to the ammount of work we had, Lucas made sure he was behind me giving me a push each time I slowed down (which by the way Lucas was greatly appreciated) as we plugged along we ran into snags and problems with classmates and bugs with the wiki when we moved from wikispaces to wikia.